Batteries for electric and plug-in hybrid vehicles are charged between uses to restore energy to the battery for the next use cycle. A vehicle may be connected to a charger that is connected to a power source. The charger is controlled to provide voltage and current to the battery to restore energy to the battery. Different charging strategies are utilized to charge the battery in the vehicle. Present charging strategies may charge the battery at a constant current until a voltage limit is reached. When the voltage limit is reached, charging at a constant voltage may be initiated. During the constant voltage phase, the battery current decreases which results in a slower charge rate.